Bravely Confusing
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Tiz drinks a strange potion that turns him into a girl. Chaos ensues. Warning! This fanfic contains lack of logic, 4th-wall breaking, Yuri, Technically Yaoi, Kittens, An abundance of Soup, Potatoes, A bunch more murder than normal, and content that will make you sexually confused.
1. That wasn't a potion

"Quick Tiz, drink this!" Agnès tosses a potion Tiz's way, he's crouched on the ground on the brink of collapsing. He pops the cork and chugs it down...  
"Agnes... What is this?" He coughs, almost choking on the potion. "Because... This isn't a potion... At least... Doesn't taste like one." He doesn't have the strength to stand back up.

Ringabel thrusts forward with a lance at the last Enemy. "That should take care of those Fungi for now..." He comments, then looking at Tiz who looks worse than the fainted Edea. Ringabel bends down to pick Tiz up. "You can carry Edea, can't you Agnès?"  
"I... I'll try." Agnès then picks up the fainted Edea, who's muttering gibberish while KO'd.  
"It's only a quick jog from here to Florem, we need to go there for the festival anyway. A night's rest will get them back up to strength." Ringabel says. "Don't worry Tiz, the potion was probably just sitting in that chest for too long. Don't think too much about it." He insists, then dashing into Florem with Tiz in his arms. Tiz looks like he can feel his body parts jumble themselves up.

* * *

"Alright, I've paid for the beds now Tiz." Ringabel says as he approaches the sick-looking Tiz, sitting slumped on a chair against the wall. Ringabel picks Tiz up once again. Tis groans, unable to speak.  
"You're a little pink in the face there Tiz... Are you hot? Well, I must admit you are pretty hot for a guy... But obviously I trump you in that regard-"  
"Ringabel!" Agnès scolds him.  
"Ah, sorry... Anyway, will you need the blankets still, Tiz?" Ringabel asks.  
Tiz responds by gently nodding.  
"Ah, got it. Hope you don't mind, but I'll be tucking you into bed." Ringabel responds with a soft smile.

After pulling the blankets over to leave an almost bare mattress, Ringabel places Tiz gently on one of the beds. He then pulls the blanket over Tiz and makes sure he's all tucked in. "There you are... Hope you're feeling better in the morning Tiz." Ringabel says then walking off to his own bed.

Tiz does his best to try and go to sleep, despite the uncomfortable feeling in his body...

* * *

"Ugh..."  
"Oh, Tiz. You're awake at last! It's not like you to sleep this long..." Ringabel comments.  
"You feeling okay Tiz? Agnes told me what happened." Edea says, showing her support.  
"You... Seem fine. And is it just me or is your hair a little longer?" Agnès notices.

Tis looks confused and feels the back of his head... Strange, his hair goes to his shoulders now.  
"The potion myst have done it... No other explanation." Tiz comes up with an answer. His voice also sounds higher pitched and a little more feminine.  
"What a strange potion... It even changed your voice." Agnès replies.  
"Uhm, you can stand up and walk around, right?" Ringabel asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I think I can..." Tiz stands up. "Ugh... I'm still a little..." Tiz holds his head and falls forward. Ringabel catches him before he gets to kiss the group and pulls him up.  
"Take it easy Tiz..." Ringabel suggests.  
Tiz nods in response and rests up against Ringabel. Ringabel in response goes red in the face.

"Ringabel? Are you ill?" Agnès asks.  
Edea just looks at Ringabel with a disgusting glare.

Out of nowhere, Ringabel cups his hands around Tiz's chest.  
"Ah!" Tiz flinches.  
The girls look shocked and confused.

"I don't know how or why... But I'm pretty sure that potion turned Tiz into a female..."


	2. Are you sure this isn't New Game Plus?

"What?!" The girls step back in shock, then the room goes silent for a while.

"Should... Should we check?" Agnès suggests.  
"Ah, great idea! I'll just-" Ringabel gets his hand slapped away from Tiz by Edea.  
"Keep your filthy hands off of him! Er... Her! Me and Agnes will do it." Edea then pulls Tiz away from Ringabel and leads her to the restroom of the inn, followed by Agnès. They sit Tiz on one of the toilets and pull down her pants.

"Oh my... It did turn you into a female." Edea comments.  
"I've never seen anything like it..." Agnès adds.  
Tiz pulls her pants up, and she's obviously a little scared. "Do you... Do you think we can change me back?"  
Edea and Agnes think about it for a while, then Agnes speaks. "I think it might be possible to create the potion again to change you back... Or some type of cure... I'll try my best." Agnès puts forward.  
"But that won't be easy... I think I'll try some extreme measures if you start getting desperate." Edea offers.  
"Thanks girls." Tiz says with a soft smile.  
"I don't think I'll actually get used to that voice..." Edea says with a bit of a laugh.

The three exit the bathroom and walk back to Ringabel.  
"So? Is this finally group of one guy surrounded by three beautiful women?" Ringabel asks.  
"Of course that's the first question you ask Ringabel... But yes, Tiz is a female now." Edea answers.

Ringabel gently holds and lifts up Tiz's right hand. "I know I should find it weird that you've become female Tiz... But I guess I find it just too easy to adjust to women."  
"..." Tiz turns her head around to look at the girls. "Help." She whispers.

"Ugh, we have no time to waste! We need to enter Agnès in the festival now!" Edea breaks up the tension.  
"Oh yeah!" Tiz says. "We should go do that."  
"Right... Oooh, do you think we can enter Tiz too?" Ringabel jokingly suggests... At least I think he's joking? I'm the writer and even I don't know.  
"Shut it Ringabel!" Edea tries to silence him.  
"Alright, alright... Angel, get dressed out of the Black Mage attire in your garb. Quickly now!" Ringabel orders.

* * *

"I'm ready." Agnès says, now in her garb.  
"You look great Agnes!" Edea compliments.  
"Now go out there and wow the crowd!" Ringabel comments.  
"The idea is to get the attention of Olivia... No more is necessary." Agnès reminds them, then walking off backstage.

The main duration of the festival is a just of cheering with... A bunch of revealing costumes.  
"Do any of these woman actually half dignity anymore?" Ringabel sighs. "I like the look of a sexy woman but this is just appalling..." Then his look turns to Tiz, who seems rather bored.  
That dirty little head of his can't say no to anything to do with women, so he grabs Tiz's arm and pulls her out of the crowd, getting somewhere more quiet.

"Ringabel, what are you doing?" Tiz asks.  
"Well, I know you're still yourself... But I just can't resist doing this. I did do it a little earlier but I didn't get a good feel... And if I tried it with Edea she'd punch me all the way back to last week... Wait, make that last fortnight since she's in the Monk class right now... And I think this will help you get used to your changed body. Hm... If you weren't in the freelancer job, would you have changed your clothing overnight?" Whatever Ringabel is saying, it sounds like a bunch of gibberish. Before Tiz can attempt a reply, Ringabel grabs her boobs and gives them a gentle squeeze.  
Tiz looks more confused than anything else.  
"Do you like that Tiz? It's like a massage..." Ringabel says with a smile. "Hm... These feel around a C..."  
"C? What do you mean C?!" Tiz questions, looking flustered.

"RINGABEL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
"Oh shit, we've been caught." Ringabel turns to look at Edea, and she's steaming mad.  
"You disgust me Ringabel. You didn't stay to see Agnes and instead you run off to play with Tiz? I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Before Ringabel can conjure up some bullshit, Edea runs forward and punches Ringabel, knocking him out cold. "He won't bother you for a while... Are you okay Tiz? Did he do anything else to you, you poor thing?" Edea asks, now looking at Tiz.  
Tiz doesn't reply for a while and instead jiggles her new breasts a little. "I didn't know these were soft and bouncy..."  
"Ugh, leave it to Ringabel to be the first one to grope you... Now let's go fetch Agnès." Edea grabs Tiz's hand and pulls her along.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET ANY VOTES?! ARE THESE PEOPLE THINKING WITH THEIR GENITALS?!" Edea angrily yells.  
"Edea, calm down... Our goal was to get Olivia to notice us, we've done that... Look, she even sent us a letter!" Agnès says, holding out a piece of paper.  
"I don't care! All the other girls that entered were attention whores that don't know the true meaning of actual beauty! I'm gonna show them a lesson and no one will stop me! WHO WON?!" Edea suddenly rushes off.  
"Looks like we won't be seeing her for a while." Tiz comments with a sigh. "Oh look, Ringabel is waking up!"  
"Ngh... Blonde pigtails of fury... Do not mess with..." He murmurs before pushing himself up, then dusting off his clothing. He looks at Tiz and in response Tiz steps back.

"Wait Tiz... I must apologise." Ringabel starts. "I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you like that, I should have held back my urges until after our first date."  
Tiz sighs with a little laugh. "It's fine Ringabel. I actually kind of... Enjoyed it." She admits, then blushing.

Terrified screams of women are heard.

"Oh dear, that must be Edea... Should we go stop her?" Agnès suggests.  
"... I'd rather not. We might get murdered accidentally in her rage." Ringabel replies, shivering slightly.

Meanwhile...

"But of course I wasn't a match to those other women, Victor." Victoria comments, stroking her own ego.  
"I know Victoria... Even that vestal wasn't-"  
"YOU!" Edea spots the two.  
"Hm? Oh look, it's Edea..." Victor notices, not really bothered by her appearance.  
"Just ignore her Victor, she couldn't possibly- AAAAAHHHHH!" Victoria gets brutally kicked in the face and knocked to the ground. Edea pins her down and begins punching her till she coughs up blood.  
Victor screams like a girl and flees the scene, too terrified to feel anything else aside from fear.

One finished, Edea flicks the blood off her hands and pulls out an Asterisk. "Sweet, new job." She then looks at the now very dead Victoria. "... Eh, we were probably gonna kill her eventually anyway." She then makes off back to the group.

"Back already Edea?" Ringabel rhetorically asks upon her arrival.  
"Yeah... These fists of mine sure work fast." Edea chuckles, then showing the Asterisk.  
"What's that job?" Tiz asks out of curiosity.  
"I think it's the Anarchist... But I think we should try it out later." Edea answers, putting the asterisk away.  
"Um... How many women did you murder?" Ringabel asks another question.  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure I just injured most of them, probably like 3 murders though... Oops!" Edea laughs. "Pretty sure we would have killed one of them anyway though, she just reeked of 'Dead by chapter 4'."  
"I guess we should relax a little now. Get this madness out of our hair... Yes?" Ringabel suggests.  
"Not a bad idea." Tiz agrees.


	3. Red in red clothing in a pink lab

"Ah... The night is still young. Are there any decent women around here?" Ringabel says with a disheartened sigh.  
"Hey, isn't that the guy we saw a few days ago? He's with a woman!" Tiz points out. The man has red hear and he looks like a man-whore.  
"Yes... The one with that technique... Come with me Tiz, we're following him." Ringabel grabs Tiz's arm and marches forward, following the man.

Despite following the man and his lady throughout Florem, they blink and he vanishes with the lady.

"Ugh... We lost him." Ringabel scowls. "That's just... Shady. Disappearing into thin air? There must be something up..."  
Tiz is silent for a while, then she comes up with an idea. "Oh! I think I know what we can do about that!"  
"Really? I'll hear you out..." Ringabel turns to Tiz and looks ready to listen.

"He seems fond of women right? Well, right now, I am one... Maybe I could act as bait and figure out what he's doing, if anything." Tiz suggests.

Ringabel flinches. "N-nonsene! I'm not having you travel with that creepy man, Tiz! Who knows what he could do to you in your current state?!" Ringabel seems opposed to the idea.  
Tiz laughs. "Don't worry Ringabel, it's not like I'll actually get with him, it'll just be an act." She reassures Ringabel. "Let's rest on this, my idea will be swung into action tomorrow night!"

* * *

" _So, we just wait here?_ "  
" _Yes. That's what Tiz told us to do, then we follow..._ "  
" _Shhh... He's coming._ "

Despite being embarrassed to wear the clothing she is currently wearing, Tiz walks up to the man in red, and somehow convinces him to ditch his current lady before following him.

" _Now we follow._ " Agnès says.  
" _I never thought I'd be saying this, but Tiz looks surprisingly good in that... What was it called? Bravo Bikini?_ " Ringabel quietly compliments.  
" _Sure looks uncomfortable though... Also I'm not sure if we should feel lucky or cursed that we're using the Japanese version of the bikini._ " Edea adds. They all silently follow Tiz and the man.

"Ugh! How did we lose them!?" Edea scolds herself.  
"Wait... Look at this." Ringabel bends down and picks up some fabric. "A scrap from the Bravo Bikini..."  
"So... A hidden passage?!" Agnès says.  
"Looks like it. Let's go in... Erm... Ah! There we go..." A secret passage opens. The three enter.

On the other side is a laboratory that is surprisingly pink.  
"I don't see that red hag anywhere." Edea observes.  
"And those vials... There are so many of them. Why would one need so many?" Agnès questions.  
"Look, over there!" Ringabel points to a cage of women. Amongst them is Tiz. They quickly rush to her side.

"Thank goodness... She's breathing. Just knocked unconscious, as are the others." Ringabel observes, managing to unlock the cage they are being kept in.  
"We need to get this women out of here, quickly!" Agnès decides.  
"Hoho... But that would put me in quite a bind my dear."

"What the... It's you! You dirty old man!" Edea growls.  
"Now that's not polite... You couldn't have called me Red instead?" He replies.  
"What did you do to Tiz?" Ringabel asks, fist clenched.  
"Well... Let's just say I've left her satisfied. My technique never fails to please."  
Ringabel looks ready to claw Red's face out, Edea and Agnès hold him back.  
"Although, technology also has my back."

Red points to a mysterious device. "See that? It creates something called 'Pheramore', a toxin." He begins explaining.  
"Toxin!?" Ringabel attempts to lunge at Red once more.  
"Yes. As in poison... Now, if you mix that with nidaphyx..." Red pulls out a bottle of some kind of liquid. "And the resulting product is this cologne right here. Spray it on... Anyone that gets a whiff of it will follow my every command."  
"Why would you do this? Why attract women just to imprison them here? What do you really want out of this?" Ringabel questions.

"Any ladies that might come of use to me I drag under my belt... It's so I can climb up to the top. Once they're under my command, they do all the work I need." Red explains.

"That's it? A goal with several different ways about it... And you choose to do this?!" Ringabel looks about ready to murder Red with his own hands.  
"Ah, I'm not done yet... The machine... You want to know what goes in it? Women... The machine extracts the toxins from the women I have already seduced and thus it plays a part in making more cologne to seduce more women... Rinse and repeat till I've done this to all the women in Florem and..."  
"You monster! What are you-" Agnès is cut off.  
"Shhhh, I'm still talking my dear." Red looks at Ringabel. "Boy... I have no idea how you haven't convinced these lovely ladies to form a harem with you. If I were you, I think I'd be fucking them senseless every night at this point. For once they've fallen for you, they are yours to command."  
Both Edea and Agnès are disgusted by this comment, and this gets Ringabel even madder.

"Their wishes, dreams, personality? Are these nothing to you? Do you see women as your own personal dolls? SEEING US THIS WAY IS **UNACCEPTABLE!"** Agnès yells, somehow sounding pissed off. She lets go of Ringabel and this causes Edea to do so as well. Ringabel pulls out his lance and pierces Red in the heart, killing him immediately. But this doesn't mean Ringabel is done.  
"No man should treat a women as a mere tool. I'll make sure you'll know that in every life you live after this one." Ringabel then starts to repeatedly stab Red all over.

Edea and Agnès rush over to the girls in the cage, specifically Tiz.  
"Tiz, are you alright?!" Agnès asks, obviously worried.  
"Ugh... Tiz pushes herself up to a sitting position. "Yeah... I'm fine... Although I ache all over."  
Edea and Agnès remain silent for a bit. "We're getting you and your cellmates out of here." Agnès finally speaks.  
"Ah, looks like Ringabel is done." Edea says once Ringabel enters.

"Get these girls to wake up, we need to get them out of here." Ringabel picks Tiz up. "You're safe now Tiz..." He reassures her.  
"Thanks... For saving me. Ugh, I thought I..." Tiz responds.  
"It's not your fault Tiz. What matters is that you're not with that man anymore." Ringabel says. "Have we got the girls?"  
"Yes! Let's go!" Agnès replies. The lot of them rush out of the lab.

* * *

"What a night... Let's all rest on this." Ringabel says, as he pays for another night in the Inn for the four of them.  
"Yeah... Let's try to not do something like that again." Edea says, attempting to laugh with it but utterly failing.  
"Aw, look at that. Tiz is already asleep." Agnès observes.  
"Heh... She does look cute when asleep, I must admit." Ringabel comments.  
"Don't you dare." Edea warns.


End file.
